


New Incentives

by Vulpixune



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, Female Ejaculation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: After Liz fails a test, Klaus realizes he needs to change his teaching strategy. Lucky for him, he has the perfect learning tool.





	New Incentives

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this trash ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

This was it. Klaus was going to murder Liz for failing her Magical Theory class. After all their training and she failed. Granted, it was one point below a C, but it was still a failing grade. Her stomach was a bundle of nerves as she knocked on his office door.

“Come in,” he called. She slid into the room, quietly closing the door behind her. “There you are. I was starting to think you got lost.”

“Yeah, I forgot where your office is. Sorry,” she joked. He smirked and beckoned her to join him at his desk. She went over and he grabbed her hand to give it a kiss.

“Did you get your test back?” he asked. Whoop. There is was. This was it. She was going to die. Liz looked to the side, avoiding his eyes.

“I, uh, well…” Before she could stop him, his hand slipped into her bag and pulled out a few loose papers. “Hey!”

“A ‘D?’” he demanded. Liz gulped. “How did you fail? We went over this for two weeks.”

“He ended up taking more material from lectures than he thought we would,” she explained. Klaus sighed.

“Figures. But, we did review the lecture notes…” He fell silent, staring down at her test as if it would give him some answers.

“Klaus?”

“Hold on, I’m trying to think.” They remained silent for a few moments, Klaus lost in thought and Liz nervously standing beside him. Was he mad? Upset? Would be berate her more for failing? This was the first time since they started their tutoring sessions that she’d failed a test and frankly, she didn’t want to deal with his punishment. It was bad enough to fail, but with Klaus as a tutor? He was strict and she knew punishment was going to be difficult.

“Maybe my methods are getting old,” he mused. His purple eyes flitted up to Liz. “Do you think my methods aren’t strong enough anymore?” She leaned back on his desk and shrugged.

“I don’t know. By now I’m used to everything. You training me hard, making me repeat everything, making me clean if I get something wrong. It’s all second nature by now,” she replied.

“I see.” He became lost in thought again, staring off into space before fiddling with his bottom drawer. “What’s the make-up assignment for failing the test?”

“There isn’t one. So many people did badly that we’re having a redo next Tuesday,” she replied. “Honestly I think Elias is the only one who passed.”

“That wouldn’t surprise me. Still, I thought you were going to get an A as well.” She frowned. Klaus opened the bottom drawer and took a plain wooden box out of it. “I was going to give this to you as a present, but I think I’ll hang onto it for a little while longer.”

“A present?” Despite his demeanor, Klaus spoiled Liz with little gifts, but the box was rather large, larger than anything she’d gotten from him before.

“Why do you always act surprised when I give you things?” he asked.

“It’s a big box, of course I’m going to be surprised,” she replied. He rolled his eyes before moving some papers off to the side and patting the space in front of him.

“Sit down in front of me. Let’s try a new studying method today.” _Sit on his desk? Okay…_ Liz couldn’t help but be confused, but did as he asked, sitting right in front of him. His hands grabbed her knees and spread them wide, revealing her small pink panties.

“Klaus?!” She tried to shut her legs, face blushing furiously. He only gave her an impish smile, one that went straight in between her legs.

“Trust me. You’ll like this method. But…” His voice trailed off as he unfastened the latch on the box. “If you’re really uncomfortable, tell me.” He opened the box and pulled out a strange object, something Liz had never seen before. It almost looked like a wand, except the end was bulbous and ball-shaped. It was a matte black and had a few buttons on it.

“What is that?” she asked, pointing to it.

“I found it while going through some stores in town. I thought it’d be fun to try out.” He pressed a button on the tool started to make a whirring sound.

“It makes noise? I don’t get - AH!” As she spoke, he put the head of the tool on the inside of her thigh. The sensation was strange yet exciting, the silky smooth ball intensely vibrating against her skin. Klaus snorted.

“It’s called a vibrator,” he told her. Slowly, he traced the head up and down her thigh. Whenever it got near her panties, she could feel something growing in the pit of her stomach. Part of her wondered how it’d feel on other parts of her. As if reading her mind, he pressed the ball to her crotch and ran it up and down her slit. White-hot electricity sparked in her veins and the pleasure made her flinch and let out a moan. He gave her a shit-eating grin. “I'm going to quiz you. Each question you get right, I'll do that again.” He took the vibrator off her and already she was ready to snatch it from his hands and keep it on her. Klaus ran the tool up and down her thigh as he read through her failed test.

“What's the difference between a soothing mikan and a gentle orange?” he asked. Liz's body was screaming at her to answer the question and with the tool's vibrations and Klaus' seductive grin, she wracked her brain harder than she think she ever had before.

“Soothing mikan has healing properties but gentle orange doesn't,” she finally answered.

“Good girl.” Liz moaned again as he pressed the vibrator against her clit. Klaus seemed to be enjoying himself, a grin on his lip as he watched her writhe. Pleasure was shooting through her veins at breakneck speed, that delicious feeling in her core tightening faster than it ever had before. Her skin tingled when he took it off of her and she made a noise of distress. “Where on campus do hiccup grapes grow?”

“North Valley Forest,” she replied quickly. As the vibrator returned to her body, she let out a sigh of relief. Her skin and blood was burning, the heat spreading through her body and ecstasy.

“You're so wet,” Klaus mused, a finger running down the slick stripe in her panties. “I guess you're enjoying this method, aren't you?”

“Yes,” she breathed. He drew his finger and the vibrator back and she could feel the cold air hit the wet spot in her panties. Blushing, she turned her face to the side. God, she could feel how big the spot was.

“Name one object that describes that effect of pair pears.” Her high was beginning to fade and the pleasure leaving her body. Liz thought hard and hard, body demanding she get it right.

“Uh, magnets?” Klaus tugged the crotch of her panties to the side and placed the vibrator on her bare clit. The scream she made was primal and her back arched as the vibrations made her pleasure spike. She could feel it and the tingling in her bones. Her hips pressed against the tool, desperate to climax. Ecstasy was flowing through her body and constant moans spilled from her mouth. Everything felt like it was on fire and Liz didn't think there was anything left to burn.

She cried out for Klaus as her body released, her orgasm shooting through her body. There was the feeling of something wet dripping down her skin and collecting in the cotton of her underwear before dripping onto his desk. He sat back a bit, looking at her crotch quizzically. The blood rushed to her face and tried to move his hand to close her legs, but he kept them apart.

“So that's what girls cumming is like,” he mused. His purple eyes flickered up to Liz. “I think we'll be using this method more often, but...”

“But?” He turned the vibrator off and placed it back in the box. As Klaus stood up, Liz could see the prominent bulge in his pants and heat flared in her body.

“I think you need a little punishment for cumming before the review ended,” he said, and Liz knew she was in for a long study session.

 


End file.
